Journey's End: A Re-Write
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: Instead of Donna being locked in the TARDIS and becomes half time lord half human its Rose.


The Doctor paralyzed stares up at the screen, only brought back to the situation by Donna's hand slipping into his. He looks over at her and sees her tearful eyes as she gazed up at the dying TARDIS. The Doctor gritted his teeth, still hearing Rose cry out in his head. "Total TARDIS destruction in 10 rels, 9, 8, 7, 6.." The Supreme Dalek voiced out, continuing to count down till the TARDIS disappeared from view completely. The Doctor, Donna, and Captain Jack stared up at the screen defeated. "The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?" It asked jeering the time lord.

"...yeah." The Doctor answered simply, his hand still tangled with Donna's unwilling to release it just yet. Captain Jack sadly looked away from the screen unable to bear the loss that now tormented his heart.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?" The Dalek stated, his cold computerized voice gripping at everyone's heart(s). Captain Jack suddenly spun around his revolver in his hand, aimed and ready.

"Yeah, well feel this - !" He shouted, firing at the Supreme Dalek, only to have his bullets bounce off its metal shell. In anger the Supreme Dalek screamed 'Exterminate!' shooting Captain Jack square in the chest. The captain fell to the ground dead. In a flash Donna was at his side, her hands shaking with fear.

"Jack! Oh my God! Ohhh no..." She muttered horrified, tears threatening to fall down her rosy cheeks. The Doctor slowly walked over to his companion, resting his hand on her shoulder desperately wanting her to be free of the pain she was enduring.

"Donna, come here, leave him..." He urged her, but all Donna was capable of doing was whispering, 'They killed him.' It broke the Doctor's hearts to see her so torn up, but he knew there was nothing he could do. "I know. I'm sorry." He reached down and touched Captain Jacks head, knowingly. "Good man, Captain. Come on. Nothing we can do."

"Escort them to the Vault. They are the playthings of Davros, now." Supreme Dalek ordered, as two Daleks approached the two escorting them from the room. The Doctor glanced over his shoulder and caught Jacks stare. The Captain gave his friend a cheeky grin before the Doctor turned back and left the room, an arm protectively around Donna.

* * *

The new Doctor removed his hand from his chest, Rose taking a step towards him. **"**No, wait, I'm... part Time Lord, part human." He said, looking totally gob-smacked, Rose returning his look. Rose gently reached forward her fingertips gracing his chest. "Well, isn't that wizard?" He stated sarcastically. Rose shook her head, looking off deep in thought.

"I kept hearing that noise, that heartbeat..." She murmured softly, the human Doctor nodded his head in confirmation.

"Oh, that was me. My single I'm a complicated event in time and space, must have rippled back. Converging on you." He explained to her as he walked over to the console he faintly heard Rose mutter under her breath; 'But why me?' "Cos you're special." He stated obviously, answering her question. Rose stared up at him in surprise; she must have thought her question went unheard. A small smile graced her lips after a moment. "Oh. You really don't believe that, do you? I can see, Rose... what you're thinking. All this time... you thought you're not worth it." The Doctor said suddenly, his fingertips resting on his temple, his eyes sadly gazing at his former companion.

"Stop it!" Rose exclaimed. She did not need The Doctor realizing her greatest weakness. Yet the human Doctor didn't stop, he proceeded towards her revealing Rose's darkest insecurities. Rose had tears slipping from her eyes softly; she shook her head lightly at him. "Doctor. Stop it."

"But look at what you did!" He told her proudly, but stopped for a moment a thought popped into his head. _"_No, it's more than that, it's like... we were always heading for this. I found you near the TARDIS. And you found me again. Rose, you held Time Lord energy in you, you-you crossed parallel worlds, that's not coincidence at all! We've been blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time." The human Doctor wracked his mind for anymore clues as to what's been drawing them together. He knew Rose was important, but what was the plan that was unraveling and what was her part in it? **"**It's still not finished. It's like... the pattern's not complete, the strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?"

"But you're talking, like... destiny. Doctor?" Rose looked desperately into the human Doctor's eyes. There was something dark resting in them that Rose didn't like, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

* * *

"It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long." Davros rolled over to the Doctor trying his best to get a reaction from the Doctor.

"No no no no no, we're not doing the nostalgia tour, I wanna know what's happening, right here, right now, cos the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in dungeon? Cellar? Prison? You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?" The Doctor questioned, poking fun at the situation. Donna looked over at him as if he's gone insane. _Is he trying to get us killed?!_ She thought angrily. She was too lost in her own thoughts she barely heard Davros saying something about _'an arrangement.'_ "No no no no, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!" The Doctor laughed mockingly at his own joke.

"Doctor!" Donna seethed warningly. Davros moved over to her chuckling at the Doctors over confidence. Donna eyed him curiously and cautiously as did the Doctor.

"So very full of fire, is he not? And to think you searched so hard for him, to learn and travel the man you love." Davros jeered as he kept his body positioned at Donna but focused his gaze on the Doctor waiting for his response. The Doctor gritted his teeth; Donna was not to be messed with.

"Leave her alone." The Doctor warned. Donna was his, and he would protect her from anything, even himself if need be. That's one of the few reasons as to why he hasn't told her about his feeling for her yet. And now with the predicament they were in he might not get the chance to.

"She is mine, to do as I please." Davros growled back, turning to face the Doctor coldly. They glared at each other neither backing down. Donna glanced between the two and sucked in breath. She knew Davros was toying with the Doctor by using her.

"Then why am I still alive?" Donna asked Davros, drawing his attention away from the Doctor and back to her.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan." A spotlight appeared over Dalek Caan. The Doctor and Donna gazed at the creature is complete amazement. Dalek Caan spoke in riddles, his voice grumbled and almost unreadable. _'So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless flames...'_

"What is that thing?" Donna couldn't help but ask, her stare never wavering from the thing that chuckled aimlessly.

"The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected." The Doctor tried to explain to her, but was cut off by Davros.

"Caan did more than that. He saw time, its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. Both of you." Davros told them his cold stare resting on Donna, flashing her a menacing smile.

"This I have foreseen, in the wild, and the wind. The Doctor will be here, as witness. At the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time. And one of them will die!" He foretold, chuckling at his knowledge. The Doctor began to bark out questions in his sudden anger at the situation. His cheeks grew red, his gaze turning red as well. Donna felt her heart break at the Doctors sudden appearance. She knew that the anger he was showing was because he was at a loss for what to do; for how to save the world and her. She reached out to him, her fingertips brushing the chamber they were trapped in, rippling in response.

"Oh, that's it! The anger. The fire. The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is! Why so shy? Show your companion. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too." Davros laughed as Dalek Caan continued to chant. _'I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed.'_

"What does that mean?" The Doctor demanded loudly, his fists clenched at his sides.

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins." Davros stated rolling away from The Doctor and Donna. The Doctor looked at the aged creature with confusion and fear.

"Testing of what exactly?" He asked once again this time his fearful gaze turning to Donna, praying for her safety and well being.

"The Reality Bomb."

* * *

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible, repeat, can you hear me?" Martha's voice rang loudly throughout the room. The Doctors eyes flashed around the area and landed on Dalek Caan. He instructed them to put him through, yet seeing as he was trapped and without his TARDIS he wasn't a threat to either Dalek Caan, Davros, or their plan; what ever it may be.

"It begins. As Dalek Caan foretold." Davros cheered, smiling cruelly. He looked like a boy who was opening a Christmas present for the first time. His eyes gleaming wildly and his hands, or what Donna assumed where his hands, fidgeted with the gears on his chair. Dalek Caan was heard giggling in the background sending shivers down Donna's spine and the Doctor a rage. _"The Children of Time will gather. And one of them will die!"_

"Stop saying that! Put me through!" The Doctor practically begged. Donna looked down, but then raised her gaze to the image of Martha that appeared on a similar screen that the TARDIS was on earlier.

"Doctor! I'm sorry. I had to." Martha said once she saw his eyes on her. Guilt rose in her heart, but she had no other choice but to do what she had to. She knew the Doctor would never forgive her, but she would die fighting for this planet, something she picked up from him.

"Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent." Davros told Martha, who lifted her gaze from the Doctor to him. She raised the key instructing Davros of her intentions of using the Osterhagen Key unless they left this planet and its people alone.

"Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?!" The Doctor asked clearly at a loss for what his companion was referring to.

"There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads, placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart." Martha's voice waved near the end when the Doctors expression went from pure confusion to pure shock. He looked angry and panicked.

"What?! Who invented that?! Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha, are you insane!?" He gasped. She couldn't be serious, could she? Oh, but she was, to the Doctors surprise.

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used, if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope... that this becomes the final option." Martha tried her very best to explain her reasoning to the Doctor, but he wouldn't listen to her stating _'that's never an option!'_ "Don't argue with me, Doctor! Cos it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, but what if it becomes 26? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

"That's Martha for ya'!" Donna said clearly impressed with her friend. Martha looked down noticing Donna for the first time since the transmission started. Donna grinned up at her, "Hello there, long time no see." Martha smiled relief washing over her serious features.

"Oh, my God! You're safe." She muttered, and not a moment later did a second transmission come up. This one revealing Captain Jack who was holding up a Warp Star, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie in the background. Donna looked up at Jack wide eyed.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off!" Jack grinned gazing down at everyone.

"He's still alive!" Donna said cheerfully looking over to the Doctor who looked equally excited, but not for what Donna thought.

"And Mickey, Sarah!" The Doctor Grinned, but his smile was replaced with confusion at Jacks threat. "Captain, what are you doing?"

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up." Jack explained his threat in more detail. Martha smiled at the Captains effort and shook her head. However the Doctor was not pleased, with either of his companions.

"You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?!" He exclaimed, not knowing where his companions were getting such dangerous tools, and he sure as hell didn't understand why they would be willing to use them. Sarah Jane stepped forward from the background announcing it was her that gave Jack the star after what she saw happen to the prisoners. Davros eye's widened as Sarah's feature triggered a memory in his mind. 'That face…' he muttered receiving a cold, bitter greeting from Sarah.

"You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star - it gets opened." Sarah warned strongly, Jack backing her up lifting the star in to view once more.

"Now that's what I call a ransom! Doctor?" Donna smiled, but lost when she saw the Doctor disappointed face. The Doctor kept his eyes at the floor, overcome with guilt. He did this. He turned the humans before him in to everyday common soldiers, willing to destroy their world, murdering billions, without even fighting.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed. _(giggles)_ See him! See the heart of him!" Dalek Caan chanted. The humans all looked at the Doctor brokenly.

"How many more? Just think! How many have died in your name?" Davros poked at the Doctors already crushed soul. Images of fallen friends and allies flashed before his eyes, the tears that came forth did little to help blur the images that already haunted his dreams. "The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back. Because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you... yourself." Donna called out to the Doctor, her tears falling freely now. This tore at her heart, and what hurt her more was when the Doctor raised his gaze to meet hers and for once, The Doctor, the man of a thousand words and phrases, had no answer.

"Transmat engaged." A Dalek said and then the transmissions ended and Martha ,as well as Jack and company, appeared at the vault.

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!" Davros ordered. The Doctor nodded, unwilling to lose his friends and told them to do as Davros said. Their safety was too important to him. "The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come! Now... detonate the Reality Bomb!" and then pure panic reflected in the Doctors eyes. Donna wished she could reach out and grab his hand, but she couldn't. She couldn't save him from this damage, from this heartache he was experiencing, and she hated herself for it. "Universal Reality Detonation in 200 rels."

"You can't, Davros, just listen to me! Just stop!" The Doctor pleaded one last time desperately. He had to stop him, if only Davros would listen but the Doctor's plea was heard with insane laughing.

"Nothing can stop the detonation, nothing and no-one!" Davros cried delighted, but his victory was cut short by something unexpected. The Doctor and his companions watched in delighted surprise as the TARDIS materialized inside the Vault.

"But that's..." The Doctor started, but Davros finished. _'Impossible!' _The new Doctor appeared in the door, surrounded by a bright light, a device he must have constructed; in his hand. Jack muttered Brilliant as The Human Doctor took off running._ "_Don't!"Davros zapped the new Doctor with a bolt of electricity from his finger tip sending the human Doctor to the ground, stunned but not badly hurt.

"Activate holding cell." Davros instructed as a holding cell appeared around the new Doctor. Rose suddenly ran out of the TARDIS, picking up the weapon.

"Doctor! I've got it. But I don't know what to do!" she cried desperately, as both Doctors looked at her concerned. Davros zapped her too; the power sent her flying back towards a control panel.

"Rose! Rose! Are you all right, Rose?" The Doctor screamed out, desperately trying to get her to answer him.

"I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic!" Davros seethed annoyed. "Detonation in 20 rels... 19..." Davros activated a holographic screen that showed the planets glowing with energy so that the Doctor could see his failure. "Stand witness, Time Lord! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And, oh. The end of the universe is come... nine... eight... seven... six... fiv... four... three... two... one..." suddenly the holograph disappeared and an alarm sounds and everyone begins to look around in confusions.

"Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop?_ (She flicks a switch)_ That button there!" Rose said turning everyone's attention her way. She grinned as all the Daleks began to panic shouting out all errors and problems that began to fill their systems.

"Rose, you can't even change a plug!" The Doctor said bemused. His eyes trained on her shinning eyes. She looked like a million stars rolled in to one. She was absolutely brilliant!

"D'you wanna bet?" Rose teased winking in the Doctors general direction that set Donna a bit off.

"Exterminate her!" Davros screamed, sending the Daleks into _'EXTERMINATE!' _mode. Rose just huffed and began to mess with keys and switches, which seemingly caused the Daleks weapons system to be non-functional. "What? Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?"

"Time Lord! Part Time Lord!" The New Doctor grinned proudly at Rose who just smiled genuinely at both Doctors.

"Part human! That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Rose!" She exclaimed with excitement. Now she could be with the Doctor forever. She was just like him; she could keep up with him.

"The DoctorRose!?" He questioned as the new information sunk into his brain. This was brilliant, but there was also something unsettling about it.

"Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there Doctors! Get to work!" Rose ordered jokingly, her tone light and playful. The Doctors ran over to the control panel. All three Doctors began to work, sending all Daleks to panic.

"What is happening? Explain! Explain!" A Dalek ordered as it spun helplessly in a circle roaming across the vault. The three of them ignored the Daleks and continued to work, occasionally stopping to talk about Rose and her new found knowledge. Donna stood back watching them, realizing how wonderful they looked with each other. They were so happy, even in this dire situation.

Jack nudged Donna with his elbow, and motion to the TARDIS. Donna gave him a gentle smile and followed him into the TARDIS to gather weapons of some sort. Inside the TARDIS Jack and Donna searched for the discarded guns. "He loves you, you know." Jack whispered in her ear before announcing he found them and dashed out back into the vault, tossing one of the two guns to Mickey. "Mickey!"

"Just stay where you are, mister." Mickey said raising the gun to Davros' head. Donna slowly emerged from the TARDIS still lost in thought from Jacks words. She watched as The Captain kicked a Dalek out of the way. Suddenly a spinning Dalek advanced towards her and Sarah Jane, who surprised Donna with her presence. They both grabbed either side of the robot and pushed it out of the way.

"Good to meet you!" Sarah Jane said cheerfully. Donna straightened up and smiled at Sarah.

"Oh, you too!" She turned and made her way over to the three Doctors, placing a hand on her hip. "Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" The Doctor looked up, but then back down, sonic-ing some wires. "Oi!"

"He _(gestures to the original Doctor)_ poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand, I touched the hand, he _(gestures to the new Doctor)_ grew out of that but that fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human... part Time Lord." Rose explained, not even attempting to hide her smile.

"So there's three of you? Three Doctors?" Sarah asked stopping to look at the three of them confused. Rose nodded and placed a hand onto the new Doctors shoulder.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack said appearing behind Donna. _'Three Doctors, the Doctor and Rose, the DoctorRose.' _Donna thought sadly, she looked up at the three of them, tears suddenly returning to her. _'I was gonna be with him forever, the DoctorDonna.'_

* * *

After the Doctor dropped off Captain Jack, Sarah Jane, Martha, and, surprisingly, Mickey on Earth he flew the TARDIS into the vortex. The New Doctor stood off to the side talking to Jackie, while Donna sat in a jumper just thinking. The Doctor leaned on a support, devastated. Rose adjusted some controls, and then started to try to divert the Doctor's thoughts from his sorrows. She figured he was trying to think of a way to part with Donna so they could travel together. Three Doctors, how Fantastic!

"I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just cos. What a good name! Felspoon! Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move, can you imagine?" She announced, catching everyone's attention. The Doctor looked up at his former blonde companion.

"And how d'you know that?" The Doctor asked his voice cold and emotionless.

"Because it's in your head. And if it's in your head, it's in mine!" she grinned happily over at the man she loved. "Never mind Felspoon. Know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin! I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester, Charlie Brown, no, he's fiction, friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton..." Suddenly Rose is cut off by her own gasps for breath. She leaned on the console, holding her head with one hand. The Doctor walked over to her, the other three people in the TARDIS watched sadly. "Oh, my God!"

"D'you know what's happening?" he asked her quietly. Rose gently looked up and nodding muttering a gentle _'yeah.'_ "There's never been a human/Time Lord metacrisis before now. And you know why." He explained forgetting about the other three in the TARDIS.

"Because there can't be." Rose said in total devastation, her heart dropping to her chest. She turned away, unwilling to accept what was happening to here.

"I want to stay." She told him firmly. Rose's body began to tremble as the pain began to burn in the back of head. She couldn't leave him for a second time.

"Look at me. Rose Tyler. Look at me." He practically begged. She turned back to him, tears dripping down her face. Jackie stood back, crying for her daughter.

"I was gonna be with you. Forever." Rose told him, her voice trembling. The Doctor nodded sympathetically. _'I know.'_ He told her standing tall. "Rest of my life. Travelling. In the TARDIS. The DoctorRose." she looked so happy with that thought. He just watched her, his eyes full of compassion and sorrow. Rose suddenly realized what was coming. "No! Oh my god... I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back!" More tears slid down Rose's face.

The new Doctor closed his eyes and looked away his reaching to grab Jackie's and comfort her. The Doctor looked into Roses' eyes and smiled sadly down at her, grabbing her arms so she couldn't turn away from him again. "Rose. Oh, Rose Tyler. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best." All the memories from when they met to when they parted to now. She looked at him in despair, tears running down her face. "Goodbye Rose."

"No, no, no, please!" The Doctor slipped his hands on her temples and closed his eyes. Donna stood there her eyes wide, her hand covering her open mouth as tears rained from her tear duct. _'This is horrible.'_ She thought brokenly. She could see the Doctor holding back his own tears and Donna couldn't help but turn away as she felt her lunch resurface. "Please, no, no!" Images from their adventures flash backwards, ending with the moment he first appeared in the storage room saving her. "No!" Rose let out one last plea as she fell into the Doctors arms unconscious. The Doctor just stood there, holding her tight, a terrible sadness in his eyes.

"D-Doctor, what happened?" Jackie asked cautiously walking up to him. He turned his empty expression towards her and frowned. He lowered Rose to the ground and moved some of her hair out of her face.

"I wiped her memories. Everything about me and the TARDIS; everything we did together anywhere we went…" he paused looking down at her and whispered something under his breathe, _'everything we felt.'_ He sucked in a breath. "…it's gone. I had to wipe her mind completely."

"I-but why? Doctor, I don't understand." Donna spoke slowly making her way out of the jumper she had been sitting on.

"My mind was burning her up. There's never been a Human-Time Lord metacrisis. She was dying and I took it away."

"Is she okay now?" Jackie asked forcefully. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but the Human Doctor cut him off.

"She's fine. She'll awake with a bit of head ache, but other than that fine. But Jackie..." Jackie turned and faced the Human Doctor. His face was serious and almost fearful. "…she can never remember. If she remembers, even for a moment, she will burn up and die. You can never tell her. She can't remember me, the TARDIS, or any of it." The Human Doctor warned. Donna slowly fell back into the jumper seat and looked to _her_ Doctor who was kneeling by Rose just watching her sleep. Rose suddenly moaned in her unconscious state which seemed to bring the Doctor back to a functioning state.

"We need to move her back to the Parallel world before she awakes." He stood and moved around the console walking past Donna without so much as a glance.

* * *

The Doctor stood in the console waiting for Donna to return his mind still on Rose; he had dropped off Jackie and Rose in their universe and let the human Doctor decide where he wanted to go. the Human Doctor choose to remain on Earth, his reasoning was that he would be of more use at Torchwood than he could with The Doctor and Donna on the TARDIS. Donna closed the doors leaning her back on the doors for a moment catching her breath. She pushed off of the doors and made her way up the ramp to the Doctor. He turned in silence to face her. She was soaked, her red hair clinging to her face and her bare neck. Her shirt clung to her form as she shivered uncontrollably. The Doctor looked her up and down before staring into her eyes.

The Doctor reached out and touched Donna's check were tears fell, wiping them away with the pad of his thumb. Donna pressed her check into his hand and sucked in a shaky breath. 'Doctor…' she breathed out so low the Doctor wasn't even sure if it was real or just his imagination. After a long peaceful moment, Donna opened her eyes revealing her stormy blue-grey eyes which looked up at him through her lashes, she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Doctor." She lifted her other hand to cup the hand that rested on her cheek. "I am so very sorry." He nodded and pulled Donna into a hug, holding her as tightly as possible.

"I Know…" he whispered. Donna buried her face into his chest listening intently to the thump of his two heart beats. The Doctor leaned down and placed a ghost of a kiss to the top of her head before pulling away from her. "Go change before you catch a cold." Donna studied him uncertainly; he flashed her a false grin in response. "I'm alright." Donna nodded in understanding his words. She reached out and took hold of his hand, smiling.

"I'm alright too." She murmured softly giving his hand a squeeze. "My Spaceman." The Doctor smiled genuinely at her words. He may have just lost Rose, again, but even though it hurt more than million regeneration's something was different this time. He wasn't alone. He had hope, he had Donna. He had his Earthgirl.


End file.
